Whisper that Way
by pinkywriter
Summary: [AU, PRZ] An alternate ending to There's No Business Like Snow Business.


_**AN**_: Hey all, this is just a random one-shot drabble on Tommy and Kim. This is just an AU based on PRZ's "There's No Business like Snow Business," part three.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PR or the episode _There's No Business Like Snow Business_. Most likely, Saban or Disney own them.

--

His facial expressions showed sadness and sorrow. Let alone, his feelings for her never faded. He gulped as he held back tears.

"I got something so perfect," Kat smiled as her rosy cheeks matted her soft face, "Maybe this'll work out perfectly," she grinned innocently.

"What do you have in mind Kat?" Billy inquired her friend, "Hopefully, its something good," he glanced at her.

"Yeah, it does," she smiled as she walked off to do some errands, "I'll see you guys in a bit," she waved.

Katherine Hillard walked to her car as she saw Tommy return to the Juice Bar after a few tears that day. She knew Tommy lost someone very important to him and didn't want her to slip away.

As she reached over to her cell phone, she dialed Kim's number as she planned something, "Hello, Kimberly Hart please," the young woman spoke.

A few days later, Tommy and Rocky were sparring at the gym. The two were preparing for a competition that would soon ensue many other competitions. The two were kicking and flipping each other as Tommy flipped Rocky over as he landed in a locking position.

"Ow," Rocky chuckled, "that was great man," he said as Tommy pulled himself up.

"Thanks," the red clad man answered, "One more round," he laughed.

"Nah, I'll pass," he joked as he creeped away, "I'm so thirsty, anyhow," he smirked as he reached for his bottle.

Rocky walked over to the Juice Bar's table as he grabbed his drink. During that time, Tommy went over to the punching bag as he started punching out his aggression on what he received on the letter that day. He missed Kimberly a lot as he was startled by Ernie.

"Tommy," the man said, "A letter has come in for you," he noted as he handed it to him.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he paused from punching the bag, "I wonder what this is," he thought to himself.

_Tommy,_

_You're invited to a request for dinner for two._

_Please arrive promptly at four._

Tommy closed up the invitation as he headed out the door. Rocky raised his eyebrow at his friend who happened to leave.

_I hope Kat knows what she's doing_, Rocky thought to himself as he left to go hang out with Tanya and Adam.

Around four that afternoon, Tommy returned to the Juice Bar as it was turned into an elegant atmosphere. Kat had worked all day on the surroundings and she couldn't look anymore stunning. However, this dinner wasn't for her. She looked up with curls in her face.

"Wow, Kat," his eyes widened, "You look amazing," he smiled at his friend.

"Ah, Mr. Oliver," she smiled, "Your table is waiting," she assured her friend.

Tommy sat down as a familiar face sat across from him. He looked at Kat in gratitude as he saw the petite brunette sit across from him. The two shared a glance and a smile.

Within a couple minutes, the two were laughing and joking around as their dinner arrived. Katherine smiled as she left the room. She watched for a moment, then left.

"You're welcome Tommy," she said softly, "I did this for you and that's what are friends are for right?" she nodded at her mental note.

As the night went on, Tommy offered a dance to his friend. The soft sounds of _Whisper that Way_ churned into the music player. The two shared a glance and a kiss.

"This has to be the best day," he smiled as he pecked her softly, "I don't know how she did it, but," he trailed off.

"But, just be glad I'm here, Handsome," she smiled, "I'm glad to be in your arms again," she kissed him softly.

--

_**AN No. 2**_: For those who are requesting me to write more Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Tanya, and several other shippings, I will be writing them up soon. In fact, I will be writing up the sequel to _Dr. Campbell_ later on this evening, which is entitled "Yes I Will," check it out when it comes out! xoxo


End file.
